Pride
by Doctor Addison Montgomery
Summary: SamPhil. Sam won't be with Phil, she has her reasons. But could her biggest problem be her pride? One shot songfic. Please read & review! xXx


**Pride**

**Summary:** SP. Sam won't be with Phil, she has her reasons. But could her biggest problem be her pride? One shot songfic to 'Pride' by Syntax. Please review! Vikki x x x

_It's made up of lonely moments_

_There was always a moment there when I knew_

_You always gave installments_

_Always knew you concentrated a grew_

_And I believe in reinvention_

_Do you believe that life is holding the clue_

_Take away all the lonely moments_

_Give me full communication with you._

He hated her when she Detective Inspector. Or maybe he just resented her. He had been at Sun Hill longer, Samantha Nixon was still the 'new girl' when she had been promoted to Acting DI. Phil Hunter felt her deserved the job more, or maybe even Debbie McAllister, although he wasn't sure which of them he would rather answer to. He just wanted the Detective Inspector's job to be his. Phil thought he'd feel smug and pleased if Sam was ever demoted back down to being a Detective Sergeant but he surprised himself when he wasn't. He actually felt sorry for her, he had worked with Neil Manson and knew that he'd relish beating a woman to the position of DI. Phil actually felt compassion for Sam and she was surprised at the way he was treating her now. He was a different person to the Phil Hunter she had shouted and screamed at until she was blue in the face. She was seeing another side of him and she was beginning to like it.

_Your smile, shine a little light alright_

_Don't hide, shine a little light_

_Give up on your pride_

_Do you believe in reinvention_

_Do you believe that life is holding the clue_

_Anyway to face the silence_

_Anyway to face the pain that kills you._

"It's good to see you smiling." Phil said, walking over to his desk and putting a case file away. He had caught Sam at the end of a conversation with Eva who had come into CID to collect the rest of her personal items before her move to MIT. Sam continued to smile.

"I'm going to miss Eva though." She said, a little sadly unable to believe that she was confessing her true feelings to Phil Hunter.

"Yeah, it won't be the same without her around here." He admitted. Was he imagining it or were here and Sam Nixon having a normal, civilised conversation? Phil took the plunge, something he had wanted to do for so long. "Are you doing anything tonight, after work?"

Sam hesistated, unable to believe her own ears. Sam's hesistation told Phil everything and he knew he never should have asked. Sam knew the real him, well the old him and he knew it would always be difficult for her to see through that.

"Don't worry, forget I ever asked." Phil said in a hurry, nearly knocking Debbie over on his hurry to get as far away from Sam as possible. Sam simply stared after him wondering how the day could get anymore surreal.

_Your smile, shine a little light alright_

_Don't hide, shine a little light_

_Give up on your pride_

Sam had made a promise with herself never to fall or have feelings for the wrong type of man again. Not after Glen and Hugh. Phil seemed different though, on the surface he seemed shallow and a womaniser but Sam believed that there was than that to him. She wanted; she longed to find out more about him but she was scared of getting hurt; scared of getting laughed at by her colleagues all over again. Once was enough but how was she going to face Phil again after what had just happened without telling him how she really felt.

The next time she saw him was the end of the shift when he came back to his desk to pick up his coat and take his report to Manson. Sam gave him a smile and he returned it before rushing off to see the new DI. When he came back Sam was waiting and ready to go, she stood beside his desk feeling awkward and uncomfortable. It was hard to ignore the stares she was attracting too.

"Uh Sam, you're desk is over there." Phil said, walking up behind her. Sam had been so lost in her own thoughts that hearing his voice made her jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's okay, I was miles away!" Sam laughed nervously. They stood facing each in silence for a few moments while they tried to think of things to say. "You know what you said earlier?"

Phil nodded, not really trusting his voice.

"I just wanted to say that I'm not doing anything after work." Sam said, looking at the floor.

"Me neither." Phil smiled softly. "Would you like to go and see and movie and have dinner afterwards?" He asked.

Sam nodded. "I would."

_Give up on your pride_

_The moments gone give up on your smile_

_Life is long so I seen a bad dream that you were gone_

_I got bitten on the soul and my blood will run_

Later that evening, in a restaurant over looking the Thames, Sam and Phil sat holding hands over the table. Phil looked deep into her eyes.

"I've been dropping hints for ages that I liked you, why have you only just told me you felt the same." He asked.

Sam looked down at the table and then met his eyes.

"Pride." She said simply. "I've been hurt enough already and wasn't sure if I could trust you but now I'm pretty sure I can."

Phil smiled. "I don't want to hurt you Sam, I promise you that I've changed. I'm not the old Phil you used to know."

Sam nodded. "I know." She smiled, leaning across the table and kissing his lips gently. "And I'm glad."

_Your smile, shine a little light alright_

_Don't hide, shine a little light_

_Give up on your pride_


End file.
